Not Lost Forever
by Kittyangel and Pichachu
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura had a huge fight right before Syaoran left for Hong Kong. Can they resolve their problems? Written in two POV by two different authors! S+S.


Pichachu: Yes! I finally had time to finish this! No more research paper, the next chapter of "Hope" is up…I finally started writing again!  
  
Kittyangel: It's about time! I'm so happy for you!  
  
Pichachu: I know I know, but hey, at least I got it done for all you peoples!!  
  
Kittyangel: That's true…  
  
Pichachu: Well, I've gotten better at posting stuff. It used to be that I posted every month or longer.  
  
Kittyangel: Boy are we glad you don't do that anymore.  
  
Pichachu: Anyways, this story is co-written by Kittyangel and me. I do Sakura's POV.  
  
Kittyangel: While I do Syaoran's POV.  
  
Pichachu: Anyways we hope you like it. If you have any questions about Sakura's POV, email me at ShockingBuggy@aol.com or BunnyPichachu@hotmail.com. Anyways, on with the fic.  
  
Kittyangel: I'll be quiet now.  
  
Not Lost Forever  
  
Chapter 1, Part 1: Lingering Feelings  
  
1 April 24  
  
Dear Diary (corny I know)  
  
Tomoyo just gave me some exciting news. Syaoran is coming back to Tomoeda. It's wonderful, but at the same time horrible, news. An old friend is returning to Japan.  
  
But I can't help but think about how our relationship was before he left. To put it very simply: It was not good at all.  
  
I mentally kick myself for how badly I acted. I keep saying to myself if I could go back and do something better, I would. But here in the world, there are no second chances. No way of traveling to right all the wrongs we've done in the past. Not even the Time Card could help.  
  
I greatly regret burning that bridge in my life, but when I see him, I wonder how he will react. Will he hate me? Will he just be happy to see me again? Would he not even remember me?  
  
No, the last one is not an option. It can't be. He just couldn't have forgotten me. Because I've never forgotten him.  
  
I'm now fourteen, and in the eighth grade. I think I've learned many important lessons during the past few years (through the cards and growing up) that have stuck with me. One of them is that you can never go back in time to fix your errors.  
  
That's a very important lesson. And I remind myself every single day about it.  
  
I know I'm being repetitive, but I just can't help thinking how badly I screwed up that day. I was too hard headed to see that day how badly I would miss what I have.  
  
There's a saying that goes something like, "you never know what you have until you lose it." And my mother always tells me that there is no "oopsies. I forgot!" Well maybe that line is not exactly appropriate for this situation, but still it relates to the basic lesson.  
  
I heard from Tomoyo that Syaoran was leaving to go back to Hong Kong a week after we had our fight. To this day, I still feel slight feelings of anger, but it was not from the fight. I know that I was being stupid. I knew that I was being hardheaded. But I just couldn't let it go.  
  
I had to decide whether or not I should go see him off. I decided not to do that. It was probably one of the dumbest things I've ever done.  
  
It's one of the biggest regrets of my life.  
  
But now, now that Syaoran is coming back, will it be the second chance? Will it be the second chance that I was looking for? The chance to make things right once more?  
  
I'll answer myself with a yes. Yes, this is my chance. Yes, this is the chance that I've been looking for. Waiting for. This is the chance to fix the errors of my past.  
  
I still can't remember what we were fighting about, nor can I remember why I couldn't just give up and let him win. I guess this is what happens when two very stubborn people get into a fight. Neither will ever let the other have the satisfaction of winning.  
  
I'm saying too much philosophy. It starting to cloud up my brain. But I have been doing a lot of thinking.  
  
Maybe it's because I'm growing up, and thinking things through is an important part of it.  
  
I still can't forget the happy times I had with him. The times that he helped me through pain and sorrow. The times he watched me emerge into the person that I am now.  
  
How could I let one little thing ruin the many moments of happy times and times of him being a true friend?  
  
Ugh… I'm starting to sound like a guilty person, who's lamenting about past sins. I must be sounding very dark and gloomy.  
  
But to tell you the truth, I've been thinking about Syaoran. Last night I even had a dream of him. I can picture what he might look like now. He will be a little taller, probably a lot more muscular because of his intense training. His messy brown hair will still be the same. His face still serious. His eyes still hold their intense look.  
  
Why do I even bother? Why do I even care? I don't know why I have to beat myself up over these kinds of things.  
  
No, wait. Now I think I do. But it something that I don't want to admit. But is it true?  
  
I guess I can trust you, diary, with my secret. After all, who are you going to tell? This is for my eyes only.  
  
I love him. It's as simple as that.  
  
It's funny how one person could come into your life, and leave such a huge impact on you. Their image is forever burned in your memory, their touch forever burned into your soul.  
  
I guess Syaoran is like one of those people. I will never forget him. One of my people to never forget.  
  
I've always wished for him to return. Maybe I'll be able to build my relationship again. Maybe not. I just have to hope for the best.  
  
But yes, I still have hope. Hope for the future. Hope that maybe he might still feel the same way I do. Hope, for the very least, that he has not forgotten me.  
  
Maybe he truly isn't lost forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What you all think? Major repetitiveness, I know, but I tried to put myself into Sakura's shoes and what would I feel like after having gone through all this stuff. I found it very difficult not to repeat myself since, I actually beat myself to the ground when I do something stupid. I have to remind myself over and over again how stupid I was and stuff. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Please review. I'm going to work on "Hope" for all you fans out there (I love all of you!). And if you don't read "Hope", then go check it out to get a better taste at my writing style. The next chapter will be written by Kittyangel and it will be a similar situation except in Syaoran's POV. Anyways, till next time!!  
  
A;dsljfd;lsadjf;lfdskj;lfdsadfs;l(Oopsies!)  
  
2 Pichachu 


End file.
